tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Renewal
Log Title: Renewal Characters: Brainstorm, First Aid, Kodiak, Scales, Starlock Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: September 30, 2019 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: Gridiron's spark survived and gets placed in a new body. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 19:18:32 on Monday, 30 September 2019.' The aftermath of the Fallen's assault has left Iacon Medical swamped. Even with all the staff available, and all field surgeons on site as well, even with the full support of whatever Logistics does, there's been a lot to do. But then came the dead, and there were far too many of them, despite all the lives saved. The dead were respectfully put onto holoslabs, to be moved to a more permanent internment. There was closure that was needed. Neon, Updraft, Tracks...the list went on. Brainstorm was called in to assist, despite his...proclivities. The omniscientist passes by the forms of Skids and Scowbrow, with an oddly sober look. He approaches a large frame of a standing tank sort, and rubs his hands together. "Alright mechs and femmes. In the midst of all this whatever it is, right now there's a fun opportunity ahead of us...Reformatting!" He gestures to the unmoving form, "Okay well technically this is a spark transplant, but reformatting is pretty liberating, and I highly recommend it. Come over, take a gander, and pay me two shanix, and you too can behold this marvel." First Aid enters the repair bay. "A aspark transplant hmm? Who'se spark are we using?" he sounds wary. "And is this something that's been tried before?" he sounds wary. Starlock is beside First Aid.. Just like old times, the two are rarely seen without the other, (and it's not even on purpose for that matter!) Starlock quirks a ridge, her optics settled into a half lidded position with a datapad in hand, her tone becoming flat. "And am I going to need to yell at someone?" She'd add at the end of First Aid's statement. ''' '''Scales has been curled up to recharge next to one of the recovering patients. She hears Brainstorm doing patter and stirs, yawning and stretching before peering over. First Aid pauses. "I dont know, Starlock. But I do know that if something goes wrong, I might need to get out the jumper cables. I often wondered if it works on a spark. So who are we transferring. To where?" Brainstorm ; must've gone back into his manic mode. Well that was nice having him be somber for a moment without crushingly depressive. He looms over the two medics, his arms outstretched, "Even better! Its //SANCTIONED\! Come on come on, take a look." He motions to the holographic display, "Alright so, some of you were probably working on Gridiron...and that old workhorse was old when Alpha Trion was in his third cycle, so his frame...." He makes a raspberry sound, which is actually pretty impressive as he doesn't have lips. "However...and this is the fun part, his Spark is still active." He motions to one of the handling containers nearby, and hits a button to open it. The container twists and opens to reveals the head of Brainstorm, with fresh Energon still on the underside of it. Brainstorm gestures to it, "Isn't that amaa--oh hooooh hoooh! Wrong container." He shuts it quickly, and actually tosses it into a corner, "Ugh gee which one had the spark?" He puts his audio up against the next one, with a wary chuckle he shakes his head, "Yeah NOT opening that one again." It goes carelessly into the corner as well. BS holds the third container before him, and looks at the crew, "Does this remind you of anything?" He holds it before his chest and hits the button, which opens up, revealing a white and blue spark inside. First Aid looks "Thats it. And he looks pretty stable, thank primus. Gridiron is alive. So hopefully, we can keep him that way." he seems alright with it. Scales makes a face and nearly tucks back under her wings, but returns her attention at the sight of the spark. It's rare to see one out in the open that way. Starlock glances up at First aid as Brainstorm rummages about and spins her hand with her pointer finger pointed at her head and spins it, before dropping to look back and tenses. "Careful, don't want that fizzling out!" She'd snap, before sighing. "Yes... It's good he's alive... "She'd knit her ridges. ' ' ' '"...Soo... Go on?" She'd add, planting a hand on her hip platting an her other hand out for him to go n before she asks anything, a bit wary herself. Brainstorm gestures very vividly to the other frame. For no reason know to mechkind, Brainstorm is wearing a mortarboard on his head "The Bots and the Joes had this competition hoo-hah thing, and the Bots lost the last round....I know, right? Anyway so since we lost, we got to scan a Joe vehicle as our prize." He pauses from his lecture. "Anyone else think its weird the loser gets a prize? Well, anyway, so their Lead Human Guy brought up his tank, and that was pretty spiffy, so I digitized its layout." He points again to the empty vessel, "I don't need to draw you a line here. So okay, so who wants to slap this sucker in there? Its stable so there's no real adjustment period or anything on our end. Gridiron though, oh mech, he's going to have a time of it though." First Aid blinks "Was that his hea... well it shoudl be placed in nice and easy. I.. I can try if you want. For Gridiron." Scales tucks in her limbs on her current perch, settling into dragonloaf position while she watches the proceedings. "Aaand this is why we're needed aid, cause i'm sure he'd literally do that." Starlock murmurs to Aid, not very sure of this Brainstorm guy, but from what she's seen so far.. Yeaah, he uh.. She just nods. ' ' ' '"...Sure everything's set properly where his spark wont reject it?" She'd question quickly. Brainstorm produces the spark container, its circular with a handle on it, the mostly blue spark glowing inside, still bright despite its age. "The blue tint signifies the age of the spark.x" He holds it out to First Aid, "This...This is /real/ work, First Responder." He motions to the mech, "When you slap this in there and turn the handle, it'll open up...and that...." His eyes gleam, "THAT is life. That's the first step into a much, much bigger world." Brainstorm actually drools a little bit as he gets into First Aid's face. Starlock squints at Brainstrom and starts reaching for her stave, currently folded into a smaller beton, hooked onto her belt, giving First aid a raised ridge, as if asking if he needed a bit of help. ''' '''First Aid takes the spark, holding it gently. "We really shoudl have special equipment to handle.." and he sees the spark glow. "Wow...just..wow. Look at it." he holds it in awe, nodding to Starlock. Hes never held someones bare spark before and hes just in awe of it. Scales tilts her head, but doesn't comment. Brainstorm waves his hands, he's actually really reverent of the moment, "The spark's fine, its stable, already been removed..." He gestures to the hole in the new body's chest that would fit that container, "Create Life, Kid. Its always the best the first time." First Aid stays perfectly still, holding the spark. "Okay, Gridiron. Let's get you to that body. I dont wanna move too fast with you because I've never held one outside a body before. THis is a really bad Idea, Brainstorm." he sputters, just holding the spark in his hands. <> Brainstorm says, "First Aid, you don't get it. This is actually *static* sanctioned work" Starlock nods and joins beside him to give him a hand in case anything went wrong, a smile forming on her face. "Eheheh, not as delicate as Blacksmithing, but still." She'd state with a wave of her finger as she walked beside aid. "S'okay aid, trust yourself." She'd try to sooth, holding her hand out for him to follow, indicating she'd catch Gridion if anything happened. Swerve comes into the medbay with his usual crash against the doorframe. "Hey! Whoever's movin' the doors, knock it off!" he says, cheerfully. ' '<> Doctor First Aid says, "Im..holding someones spark in my hands, Brainstorm!" Scales sits up from her dragonloaf shape to peer over at Swerve's entrance. She waves to him before returning her attention to First Aid holding the shiny spark. Brainstorm feigns looking down at his chronometer, "Clock's ticking though. That sucker will start to decompose if its left without a frame for too long. Its got under an astrohour, which is why I /sorta/ took liberties into my own hands." He raises a digit, "But /technically/ its you doing it, First Aid. You're the one saving his life. Hurry up now, before there's any decay." First Aid moves quick "Right. I got it." He starts to hurry and move the spark into the body, his hands holding still. "We got you, Gridiron." he says talking to it softly as he start to attach it. "I've done many surgeries but nothing like this. Oh, Primus." Swerve returns Scales's wave as he walks over toward her. "Hey, Scales!" he says. "What's shakin' bacon?" He looks over at First Aid, Starlock and Brainstorm. "...ohhhhkay, that is a part that should be on the inside, even I know that. What the slag is going on?" Starlock chuckles. "Really? I mean makes sense, I suppose, bit different than what we're used too." She'd muse as she assisted First aid... Not without giving Brainstorm a challenging squint, pointing her fingers to her optics, and then to Brainstorm! before continuing to help Aid. Brainstorm leans in behind First Aid, off to the side, he takes a swig of his flask "Now just turn the container till you hear the click.....okay now...Laugh, kid. Laugh maniacally, and say something really impressive. Like...Like 'You'll show them, you'll show them all." As everything snaps into place, the new frame hums audibly, and optical lights flicker on. With Gridiron's spark in place, the Kodiak frame begins to stir. The fingers twitch, and then the optics begin to glow brightly. After a few more moments pass, as the spark becomes aware of its surroundings, a hand raises and puts itself to the forehead. "Uhhhhh... Primus... did anyone get the license number of that astrotruck?" he says, his head turning slightly. "What the..." As he begins to orient himself, he begins to realize things are a bit different. "As they say on Earth, I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore. What's goin' on?" Brainstorm whispers behind First Aid, "He's turned into a Junkion, Kid. That's a slap in the face of everything he used to be. You might have to kill him, be ready." Starlock squints once more and slow,y raises a ratchet, threateningly, ready to smack or throw it at Brainstorm, before looking over to Gridion. "Doon't move too quickly, sparks been put into a new frame." She'd report professionally, before looking back to Brainstorm. ''' '''Scales leans towards Swerve. "Gridiron's spark survived, so they're puttin' it in a new body," she explains to him. Swerve's face brightens, looking more genuinely cheerful. "Good," he says. "That's another one for our side." First Aid grabs a scanner. "What the.. I think.. I think hes fine, Brainstorm." he says, tensing "Hes..hes going to be okay right?" Kodiak slowly becomes more aware of his new body. "New frame?" he says, his memory starting to return. "The Fallen.. those claws... last thing I remember was gettin' sliced in half..." he says. "Did we beat the son of a bitch?" Brainstorm takes a long pull of his flask, His engine sputters then he sighs in relief, "Huh, him? Yeah, Totally. Even without any time paradoxes. Killed a /lot/ of guys though." He wiggles the flask in his hand, and in disappointment sets it back against his side, "Your frame not so good, but the spark's still got a few eons left in it. And we just got a new model built...by me. You're welcome. So yeah..." He produces a datapad, "If you could just acknowledge that I literally saved your life, that'll knock twenty of those demerit 'Brainstorm Points' off the ole tally...unless you want to add a tip..." Starlock rolls her optics at Brainstorm, before looking back to Gridiron. "Yes, the fact we're talking to you right now is proof of that." She'd grin at him. "...Sorry I couldn't get to you fast enough." she'd smile weakly. ' ' ' '“Let yourself rest a bit, let your spark adjust to the new systems.. Anything feel off?" She'd question, looking up at the diagnostic monitor as First aid ran scans... keeping that too at her side case she really did need to throw it at Brainstorm. ''' '''First Aid nods "Me too, Gridiron. Im glad you're with us again. I'm glad Brainstorm's idea worked. You're back with us." his optic band brightens happily. "I couldn't be happier." Scales nods to Swerve and settles back into place, seeming a bit subdued. Kodiak flexes his arms a bit. "I.. don't think so. This... feels weird. Ya don't spend a few million years in a body and not get used to it, ya know." Swerve throws his arms wide. "This is another thing we gotta celebrate at the "Hey, We Didn't Go Extinct!" party!" Brainstorm tries to slip the datapad into Kodiak's hands as he flexes them, "If you could...just sign off on this..." He manages to get it into Kodiak's hand, "like....so....." He leans back, "Oh, ah, your callsign's unchanged yet. Its default was the vehicle name I worked with." Kodiak looks at the datapad. "Kodiak..." he says. "Kinda fits... I figure if this is gonna be a new day, then maybe I need a new moniker." he says, pondering for a moment, before signing 'Kodiak'. "Guess that would make it all official like, wouldn't it?" "well if something was wrong, I'm sure you'd know, cause.. know, pain, feel like somethings missing.." She'd stop before she got into to graphic of things but nodded, and chuckled. "...Seems like." She'd smile, crossing her hands. "..Glad you made it." She'd nod again. Brainstorm just shouts, "BOOM!" and gives a fist pump, as he takes the pad back, "Two more of those and the next 'Brainstorm Moment' is free, and let me tell you, I"ve got a good one cooking!" Scales stretches and heads to her office to raid her personal energoodie stash. She comes back with a few, hopping up near where Kodiak is to offer him one. "Welcome back." Kodiak looks to Scales as she hops up, taking the energoodie. "Thank you." he says with a smile, nibbling on it. "Ah... that tastes really good.." First Aid nods as Kodiak is showing interest in goodies. "Good. Well it does seem like the transfer is stable. It looks like it worked well." he says in relief." Starlock smiles and continues making sure everything is in order, humming softly as she goes about doing so, she'd catch Aid's vying of the energoodie and chuckles, sadly she had none to offer, after all she went through her own millions of years ago. ' ' ''' '''She'd finally look over to Kodiak. "...You um.. You okay?" she'd finelly ask, clearly on a more personal level as she shifts a bit uncomfortable. "I figure I will be." Kodiak says. "This is... gonna be a lot to take in. Don' even know what I'm gonna look like now." Scales unwraps another goodie for herself and nibbles on it. "Gonna need to go outside an' stretch a bit."